Doctor Who Returns!/Regenerations
Regenerations is the Christmas special and pilot of Doctor Who Returns! Script. The Rooftop. The Eleventh Doctor is walking on a snowy rooftop of St.Martin's Hospital in London. The Doctor: Oh Amy,I thought I could live without but now-AAAAHHHH!!!! The Doctor is hanging from the rooftop. The Doctor: HELP! HELP! The Doctor falls and lands with a thump on the ground. The Doctor: Might regenarate. Not sure. Feels more human this time. The Doctor regenarates. The Doctor: Right, American accent nice. Feels nice on the inside. Now let's see if I can walk. The Doctor leaps up but then falls down. The Doctor: Oh dear. Help! Maria Prince: Are you okay? The Doctor: Can't you see? I used to be able to walk but now I can't! Maria Prince: I work at this hospital. I'll get you into A and E. Maria Prince gets The Doctor into A and E. The Operation. Doctor: He's got an irregluar heart beat. He can't use his legs. His waist is moving funny. I'm most worried about the heart beat. The Doctor: That's because I've got two hearts! I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gailfrey! I'm 100,000 years old! I've got 27 brains! I travel in a time and space machine called The TARDIS! It's bigger on the inside. The Doctor (a Doctor not the Doctor),Maria Prince and a woman called Kelly Grace laugh. Doctor: Just need to do an operation on you,son! Later... The Doctor: Well? Tell me how the operation went. Maria Prince: It went fine! Kelly Grace: You will need to stay overnight though. The Doctor;WHAT??? That Night. Maria Prince: Just need to pop to the loo. While Maria Prince is gone, The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver and previous incarnation's clothes. He sneaks out of the bay and down the stairs. Kelly Grace: Where are you going? The Doctor dashes for the door with Kelly Grace and Maria Prince running after him. The Doctor runs untill he gets to rich Katy Smith's estate. He jumps over the fence and knocks on the door. A sleepy butler lets him in. The Doctor: Thank you,kind Alfred. Butler:My name's not Alfred. The Doctor: My name's The Doctor. Always loved the name. My father had the title before me as did his father as did his father and so on. Anyway, any place for me to hide? Butler: Sir, Miss Smith needs me. You come another time. It's Christmas. The Doctor hides in a cupboard. Back To The Rooftop. Maria Prince knocks on the door. Katy Smith answers it. Maria Prince: I saw a man called The Doctor. I saw him enter your estate. Katy Smith: Then come in and look for him! Katy Smith and Maria Prince look everywhere for The Doctor. Maria Prince finds him in a cupboard. Maria Prince: Found him! Katy Smith: ,Mr.Doctor,why are you hiding in my cupboard of china teapots? The Doctor: I was escaping from her, Maria Prince. Maria Prince: Come back, Doctor. I want to show you some thing. You come too, Miss Smith. The three get into the amblulence. Save The Day, Doctor! The trio get onto the rooftop. Maria Prince: Look at all the full stockings Doctor. The Doctor: I know about all of that. Get to the piont. Maria Prince: Snow is invading. Its covering the entire world. Its inside houses and out. I know that you save the day. Save it for us. The Doctor: No. I have nothing to live for. I'll just jump off the roof, regenarate then do the same thing again but die. Katy Smith: NO!! You are going to save Earth. The Doctor: All right. I just need to get something from The TARDIS. The Doctor runs inside The TARDIS and gets out his third and fourth incarnation's sonic screwdrivers. The Doctor: Maria, you do the left. Katy,you do the right. I'll do straight ahead. The three grab thier sonic screwdrivers and piont them at the snow. All the snow goes to Mondas. Soon, there is no snow on the ground. The Doctor: Huzzah! Maria and Katy: We did it! The Doctor: Are you two intrested in becoming my companions across time and space? Maria and Katy: YES! The End. Category:POMfannumber1 Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor